PARALELOS : Un día diferente Capítulo 2
by pablovester
Summary: Todo parece marchar a la perfección en un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Manhattan. Pero de repente, todo comienza a cambiar..


**PARALELOS**

**Un día diferente. || Capítulo 2**

La alarma había sonado por tercera vez. Quizás ya era hora de levantarse. Aunque hubiese deseado quedarse durmiendo toda la mañana, era hora de ir a la querida Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School. Hoy, el doctor Curt Connors mostraría algo de su trabajo en la clase de Biología. Por tanto, sería un día especial en su universidad, al cual, era necesario que él asistiera.

Luego de cambiarse, bajó a la cocina a desayunar con su amada Tía May. Así es un día más en la vida de Peter Parker, un día normal de un chico que aparentaba ser como los demás. Pero claro, sabido es que aparte de su gran intelecto y buen corazón, hay algo más que lo hace especial..

La conductora del canal de noticias, en el televisor de la cocina, informaba una vez más los acontecimientos de el día. Si bien Peter estaba acostumbrado a ver en la pantalla, postales de las andanzas de los supervillanos , cometiendo crímenes, fechorías y causando el pánico en la ciudad de Manhattan, esta vez algo distinto era de lo que se hablaba en el canal. A medida que se mostraban más grabaciones en vivo de distintas partes del mundo, la cara de nuestro amigo se veía cada vez sorprendida al observar las imágenes que devolvía el televisor. Y no era para menos, era algo inexplicable el ver como en algunas zonas de Japón, el relieve y el paisaje edilicio del lugar había cambiado por completo. Inexplicablemente, edificios de una extraña estructura habían aparecido allí del día a la mañana, así como también transportes similares a los automóviles, sobrevolaban la ciudad de Tokyo. Al entrevistar a alguno de los habitantes de dicha ciudad, uno de los peatones decía ver a nuevas personas entre todos los pobladores de la capital de país nipón. Aseguraba también, que dichos individuos llamaban a esta ciudad , "Satan City".Según la reportera, esto es toda la información que hasta ahora se ha podido recabar, teniendo en cuenta que tal ciudad apareció de esta manera el día de hoy. Ha habido informes de otras partes del mundo, entre las cuales se destaca que en el estado de Tenesse ha aparecido una torre que parece interminable, erigida en la ciudad de Nashville. "Aún los expertos no han podido dilucidar como es que tal estructura pueda mantenerse en pie, teniendo en cuenta que su ancho no podría jamás resistir tal altura" – comentaba la reportera.

Ya no podía escuchar más, esto era obviamente obra de Dr. Doom. Él es el único que esta interesado en el tema de tener una nueva civilización y esclavizarla para su gusto. Y sí había alguien en este mundo que podía saber del Dr. Doom, este era su amigo, el Dr. Reed Richards..Peter despidió a Tía May, y al besarla lamentó que estuviera mintiéndole diciendo que iría a la universidad, cuando en realidad se dirigiría al Edificio Baxter como Spiderman.

Mientras estaba en camino hasta los cuarteles generales de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, Spidey se preguntaba que era lo que podía estar pasando. Su primer pensamiento fue tener en cuenta a Doom como principal causante de estos eventos..aunque podría haber miles de posibilidades.¿Podría ser esto obra de alguien más?¿Y tenía solución?¿Serán del todo negativos estos cambios en este mundo? Ante estas dudas se encontraba nuestro amigable vecino cuando llegó a su destino. Personalmente lo atendió Reed y le comentó lo mismo al héroe arácnido. Pero el Dr. sostenía una teoría que Spiderman no había considerado: Esto podría tratarse de un universo paralelo.

Era algo terrible pensar en tal cosa, pero según Reed, todos los estudios que estuvo realizando esta mañana apenas escuchó la noticia, apuntaban a que esta teoría fuese cierta. Había detectado extraña actividad téctonica en ciertos lugares del mundo, y así también, diferentes epicentros de una fuente de energía desconocida. Tales centros no eran máquinas, sino que aunque cueste creerlo, podría tratarse de invidividuos.

_¿Qué? ¿Dé que esta hablando Reed? Individuos...con energía...¿Podrían ser mutantes?_- preguntó Spiderman mientras posaba su mano debajo de la boca, moviendo el dedo índice impacientemente, en señal de preocupación.

_Es una posibilidad..la información que estoy manejando aún no esta confirmando en un 100%, pero todo lo que esta haciendo esta semana me indica que hay una probabilidad muy grande de que este tipo de energía provenga de seres. Y tú y yo sabemos que tales seres son los mutantes..._-contestó Reed con certeza.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Esta situación me tiene demasiado intrigado, y ..no es que tenga miedo pero..no quisiera pensar que esto pueda ser una nueva amenaza para este planeta_- dijó Spidey

_Espero que no sea así amigo.._ –mirando por la amplia ventana de su estudio- _espero que no sea así.. –_da vuelta la espalda y mira decidido a Spiderman_- Mira, si de mutantes se trata, el profesor Xavier sabrá que esta sucediendo. Cerebro será capaz de identificar a estos individuos y decirnos quiénes son para poder saber algo más sobre ellos._

-De repente recuerda_-¡Cierto! ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?_

_Perfecto- _asiente con la cabeza-_ prepararé el Fantasticar y partiremos hacía allí lo antes posible...¡Ah! Y le dejaré una nota a Sue por si llega a preocuparse..._-sonríe-

_Ugh-hombres casados..._-se lleva la mano a la frente.

Ambos héroes preparan todo para dirigirse a ver al Professor Charles Xavier, mentor y líder de los X-Men. Porque si hay alguien que sea un erudito en el tema de los mutantes, Xavier es el hombre.

Aunque de lo que no se habían percatado estos aliados, es que, alguien.. de una ubicación muy lejana a la que ellos se encontraban,notó la presencia de estos héroes y sin dudarlo ni un minuto, estaba dispuesto a venir a buscarlos. Sin importar quiénes eran. Y dispuesto también, a un combate mano a mano.


End file.
